


One side of the Coin

by xPrinceArthurx



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPrinceArthurx/pseuds/xPrinceArthurx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur remembers the day Merlin died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One side of the Coin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be nice. In this story Arthur knows Merlin has magic but magic isn't mentioned in this story.  
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine

The accident happened a little over two months but Arthur still remembers the day as of it was only yesterday. He walked down the corridor in the secluded part of the castle, where he and Merlin always went after a hard day. He takes a seat by the window which Merlin always looked out of when he was deep in thought. He thinks bad to that awful day.

-Flashback-

Him and Merlin had been wondering around the forest for game but couldn't find any. Merlin made a face behind Arthur's because he kept complaining about that the fact that if they didn't catch any food they would starve as the food was low. Just as Arthur turned round to blame Merlin for scaring off all the game, bandit came out of nowhere.  
"Merlin! Watch out!" Arthur cried.  
It was too late the sword had pierced Merlin side. Arthur felt his heart shattered into millions of piece. Merlin his useless, idiotic, clumsy manservant lay on the floor with blood goosing from his side and all Arthur could do was stare.  
"Art...Arthur?" Merlin's voice was weak and his breathing was coming worse as the seconds ticked by. Arthur broke out of his reiven.  
He screamed at ran at the bandit. Arthur stabbed him. After making sure he was dead, he moved quickly Merlin's side. He held Merlin's cold hand like his life depended on it.  
"I'm here. It's me. It's going to be ok." Arthur knew Merlin was at death's door but he chuckled remorsefully as he always thought it would be him that would be the first to go.  
"Arthur. I want to tell you something that I have never said to you before.." Merlin's breathing became more unstable. Arthur just wanted to tell him to shut up but he knew it would be point less. He held his breath.  
"I love you. Always have and always with." He said shakily. Arthur was about to say something but Merlin cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Please Arthur. I haven't got long left. I want you to become the king I know you can be. Liv.......Live life, for me Arthur. I don't way you to change, I want you to always be the prat I know and have come to love. My time in this world is coming to an end, Arthur. Just please remember me." His voice broke as he said those last words. Arthur began to cry and he never cried. He had always loved Merlin from day one but he was too afraid that Merlin would reject him. Arthur kissed Merlin passionately. He thought he was going to be consumed by the amount of love he was feeling at this very moment. "I love you too." Merlin flashed his cheeky grin at Arthur, the one which was only for him. He slowly died as the life draining from him but the grin on his face. Arthur cried and screamed for hours. He carried Merlin's limp body all the way to the courtyard of Camelot. He collapsed to the floor. Everything after that happened in a blur. Merlin's body was taken from his grasp and all he felt was nothingness.

A piece a him died that day. His whole world shattered into a million pieces. He gave Merlin a knight's burial. He deserved at least that. Arthur locked himself away from everyone. He only came out for meetings and greeting people.

-End of Flashback-

As Arthur sat there staring out the window the citizens of Camelot, Gwen, everyone basically saw that without his trusty and loyal manservant, Arthur was just a ghost of his former self. They all knew that the King's Arthur will never be whole again. He but one side of a coin and Merlin was the other.

 


End file.
